Briefly described, the dispensing mechanism of the present invention includes a gravity feed system for storing articles compactly in large numbers and for dispensing the articles by gravity without requiring independent power means other than a simple release mechanism. This gravity vertical access feed system comprises a gravity feed main supply disposed for containing a column of articles, escapement means at the lower end of the supply chute for dispensing articles singly therefrom, and a plurality of inclined racks arranged along the vertical access and opening thereinto for storing articles in each rack when the article column in the access extends therebeyond and for supplying articles by gravity from each rack to the upper end of the article column as the upper end of the column of articles progresses past the storage rack. This arrangement of inclined racks opening into a main vertical access provides for compact storage and feeding of articles with the weight of the articles providing sufficient gravity force for operating the release mechanism, but without undue pressure on the article supply even when a large number of articles are in the supply. In addition, this arrangement permits the use of a flapper plate conveniently insertable under the articles in a particular rack and into the main chute to block the passage of articles so that repair or replacement of the release mechanism can be accomplished without the tedious removal of all of the articles from the dispensing mechanism.
The prior art patents for mechanically releasing articles detect the presence or absence of an article already released. When there is an article present, the actuator prevents the mechanical release mechanism from dispensing; however, as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,368,714, issued to Wingate et al., when there is no article present in the access to retain the release mechanism in its article blocking position, the mechanical release dispenses the can into the vertical access. Many of the prior art patents having mechanical releases use devices above the rack which block the path of travel from the inclined rack to the access. Generally, these devices have pivotably mounted flapper plates which are kept shut by the presence of articles released from above the inclined rack. As the level of articles in the access lowers past the inclined rack, the weight of the stack of articles pushing against the flapper plate pivots it open and keeps it open until the last article in the rack is released. Examples of this type of mechanical release are shown in the patents issued to Dennis, U.S. Pat. No. 2,408,380, and Voigtritter, U.S. Pat. No. 2,531,347.
The prior art patent to Crittenden, U.S. Pat. No. 481,896, shows but another type of mechanical release mechanism where an article waiting to be dispensed is detected by a lever which cooperates with a pivotal flapper plate to prevent the release of more articles from the inclined rack.
While the prior art shows mechanical can releases which sense the presence of a first can in the vertical access and, thereby, prevents the release of a second can from the inclined rack, these devices are usually complicated and expensive to install in new or existing machines.